


秘密

by lei534



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 一个关于后知后觉的故事。
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0par0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0par0o/gifts).



1  
亚瑟·摩根逝世八年后，约翰见到夏洛蒂·贝尔福。  
他并非有意去寻找她的踪迹，只是凑巧途径那片森林。阳光在小径上洒下斑斑点点的印记，鹿鸣与狼嚎交错传来，亚瑟日记中的字句就这样一点一点随着道路在眼前蔓延开。他想，自己或许可以去看看亚瑟曾经帮助过的人现在生活得怎么样。  
夏洛蒂两鬓有几丝白发，长期的野外生活令她看上去有些苍老，脸颊红红的，但人很精神。她穿着干练的裤装在自家门廊上晒太阳，拿着笔记本在写东西，约翰猜她或许在写日记，这个念头令他不自觉露出微笑。他上前说明来意，在说出亚瑟名字的一瞬间，夏洛蒂原本有些戒备的眼神豁然明亮起来。  
“他教会了我如何在野外生存。”夏洛蒂笑起来还能看出文明生活的痕迹：“从某种意义上说，他救了我的命。”  
“他也救了我的命，不止一次。”  
“我毫不怀疑他会这么做，他就是这样的人。”夏洛蒂走近了些，在光线下仔细审视着约翰的脸。她微微睁大眼睛，像是为自己即将说出口的话感到抱歉：“虽然这么说很奇怪，但是请问你脸上的疤是狼造成的吗？”  
这下轮到约翰吃惊了：“你怎么会知道？”  
她的眼神像在透过约翰追逐往事：“他第一次教我打猎的时候，我们被狼群攻击。他和我说，他认识一个傻瓜，被狼咬得差点没命，脸上还多了几道疤。”  
约翰没忍住笑了：“没错，我就是那个傻瓜。”蠢材，傻瓜，被狼叼走一半脑子的笨蛋，亚瑟骂人总是花样迭出，教他哑口无言，不过他倒也不会生气。  
“他没有恶意，只是很担心你。”  
“我知道。”他在自己都没意识到的时候叹了口气：“是他把我从狼群中救出来的，虽然后来他总拿这件事嘲笑我，动不动就说有狼在附近让我小心点，不过我知道他这个人只是说话难听。”  
夏洛蒂凝视着他的眼睛：“看见你受伤，他其实很心痛。”  
“真的？他这么说了？”约翰挑起眉毛，有些惊讶的样子：“我一直以为他只是气我太没用。”  
“他没跟你说吗？他告诉我，不敢想象如果你真的死在那里，他该怎么办。”  
约翰愣了一下，过去的片段像被砸碎的玻璃窗，一块一块泛着模糊不清的光，勉强拼凑出的画面浮在眼前。他躺在床上养伤，被狼抓出的伤口上裹了层层叠叠的绷带。外面是呼啸的大雪，艾比盖尔带着杰克去了隔壁，油灯里的光被钻过木墙的风吹得飘摇，在墙壁上投下晃动的光影。亚瑟推门进来，带着沉重的脚步和一身寒气坐到床边的椅子上。黑夜里他的表情忽明忽暗，约翰以为他是来冲自己发火，或是冷嘲热讽教训一番，但过了半晌都没声音，只有一声很轻的叹息融进风里。  
“马斯顿，我该拿你怎么办？”  
头痛如潮水般袭来，他没有气力去回答这模糊不清的问题，亚瑟似乎也没期待得到回应，只有沉默横亘在两人之间。直到现在，从夏洛蒂口中说出的话才令他得以解开一部分旧日的琐碎谜团，但他仍不知道该如何回答亚瑟的疑问。  
道别的时候，夏洛蒂对他说：“你对他来说很重要，马斯顿先生。我与亚瑟相识的时间很短，但我可以确定这一点。”  
他有些茫然，但仍认真地点一点头，心底却徒然生出大梦将醒的错觉。回去的路上马蹄踏过摇曳的光点，仿佛是过去化作浮冰，他正踏在这冰面上摇摇欲坠，而潜藏在海面下的巨大冰山，直到此刻才为他所察觉。  
2  
认识亚瑟的时候，约翰还很小，十三四岁的样子。亚瑟也正值青年，两人相差十岁，模棱两可的差距，称作兄弟似乎有些不合适，但总不好像对达奇那样当作父辈。好在亚瑟个性豪爽，并不纠结这种小事，两人天天混在一起，没大没小的样子总令何西阿头疼。印象中凡是与体力沾边的事，都是亚瑟教约翰的，打猎，射击，骑马，后来长大了些，还教他如何踩点，如何探听情报，识别酒馆那些醉醺醺的蠢蛋中哪个是有利可图的肥羊，或是看穿杂货店地窖里不可告人的行当，乘机小赚一笔。他甚至还试图教约翰游泳，但总不成功，仿佛约翰天生和水不对付似的，次数多了亚瑟也放弃了。  
在他天天跟在亚瑟身后打转的那段日子里，亚瑟没少嫌弃过他，不是跟达奇说这孩子太没用，就是直接冲约翰说你脑子太不灵光，话是这么说，却也没见他真的付诸行动把约翰从营地丢出去。头几次听见，约翰还会气哼哼地反驳几句，但他一向说不过亚瑟，后来索性不说话了。刚加入帮派那几年，达奇说约翰年纪还小，抢劫行动是不会叫上他的，倒是亚瑟经常带他去镇子里偷东西。总有些杂货店老板是懒散爱喝酒的，头一天在酒吧泡得醉醺醺回家，大早上坐在收银机后面，单凭打招呼的腔调就知道这人宿醉未醒。亚瑟在店铺里晃来晃去，用自己宽阔的体格挡住店主的视线，约翰低着头走过满满当当的货架，心跳得砰砰响。蔬菜罐头，饼干，香烟，面包，咸肉，眼睛看见什么就拿什么，塞进缝了内袋的宽大外套里，一走路就会发出细碎的撞击声，玻璃酒瓶碰到金属罐头，声音清脆又响亮，像被敲碎的冰块在悲鸣。  
当然也有运气不好的时候，动静太大引人注意，店主怀疑的眼光在他身上落定，他一脸求救地看向亚瑟，却发现亚瑟气定神闲地点了支烟，一副等着看好戏的模样。他急得掌心都是汗，眼看着店主一步一步逼近，自己像个木桩一样定在原地动弹不得，亚瑟终于出声：“跑啊，傻子。”  
于是他兜着一袋东西，叮叮当当地冲出门去，亚瑟跟着跑出去，一边还大声喊：“跑快点！他们追上来了！”直到约翰气都喘不上来，膝盖抖得像地震中的稻草屋，本着自暴自弃的心情停下来，才发现周围除了亚瑟根本没别人。  
“你骗我？”  
“对啊。”亚瑟的语气理所应当到可恶的地步，他还补了几声笑：“你怎么这么好骗，都不回头看看吗?”  
约翰很想骂他几句，张着嘴又不知道该说什么，索性往地上一坐，也不说话，偏着头看夕阳。亚瑟轻笑一声，自顾自挤到他身边，还从他鼓囊囊的口袋里掏了瓶威士忌出来：“别生气了，喝点酒？”  
约翰想说不喝，又觉得太没气势，心里还在气亚瑟怎么总要拿自己寻开心，闷闷不乐地只盯着天空看。地平线上天空从淡蓝慢慢过渡到粉紫色，很像墨水打翻了混在一起的样子，他还在想该怎么形容这漂亮的颜色，突然脑袋被人轻轻拂过，亚瑟盯着他，唇边淡淡的笑不是因为恶作剧，而是因为别的什么东西。他听见亚瑟有点好笑又有点无奈的声音在耳边绽开：“我该拿你怎么办？”  
这是他第一次听见亚瑟对他说这句话，那种语气，即使是后来相处的这么多年中，出现的次数也是屈指可数，但那时他还在生闷气，虽然感觉有些微妙，却也不愿意就这么服软。他冷哼一声便不再去管亚瑟，只是虽然眼睛看着天边，他却一直都能感觉到亚瑟落在自己身上的视线。  
后来约翰没有再见过那么漂亮的天空了，而他也一直都没有找出合适的理由来说明，为什么那天的晚霞，苍白树干，潮湿草地，甚至远方若有似无的篝火与牦牛，在他心里都是如此独一无二。  
3  
在遇到夏洛蒂之后，约翰开始追随过去的痕迹，有意无意的寻找那些在日记中出现过的人。看见似曾相识的地点，总是要停下脚步多看一会儿，就好像亚瑟就藏在某栋古怪的木屋内，或是躲在深山的洞穴里，只待他走近了就跳出来吓他一跳。  
他在亚瑟的包裹中找到好几张藏宝图，以前虽然看过，但迫于逃犯身份，有些地方他不方便去，在比彻之愿安定下来后他终于可以去一探究竟。羊皮纸在桌上一字排开，阳光衬得壁炉里的火光都黯淡几分，艾比盖尔看他皱着眉头专心的模样，好奇心也跟着来了：“在看什么？”  
“亚瑟留给我的藏宝图。”他指着纸张上淡淡的墨水痕迹，范霍恩，极乐湖，斯嘉丽草甸，每张隐晦暗示的图画下面都附上清晰的注解，那毫无疑问是亚瑟的笔迹，约翰的指尖在这些字迹上游走，声音里带着不确定：“他既然找到了，为什么还留着这些图？”  
“也许他没有拿走那些'宝藏'。”艾比盖尔若有所思地微笑，像是看破了一个秘密：“你去看看不就知道了吗？”  
他去找了，踏过每一个亚瑟细心标注的地方，几年过去，前人的踪迹早已消失殆尽，但东西还在那里，那些即便在阴暗洞窟中依然闪闪发光的金子。找到这些宝藏的时候，约翰忍不住感叹，若是早点动身，自己也用不着为银行贷款头痛这么久。  
约翰捧着最后一摞金子回家的那天，艾比盖尔坐在沙发上喝茶，杰克在看一本历史小说。金子的光倒映在他们眼中，编织成喜悦和憧憬，仿佛他手捧的是闪闪发光的未来。艾比盖尔眼睛里有一闪而过的水光，她望着约翰，抿了抿嘴，表情既像哭又像笑：“他一开始就打算留给你的。”  
“他从来没跟我说过。”约翰试图回忆可能会有的暗示，或是言语间的线索，但他一无所获：“他一直都这样，什么都不告诉我。”  
“我想他从知道自己生病那天开始，就已经在做打算了。”她轻轻叹一口气，看向约翰的目光里含着欲言又止的意味，见约翰沉默不语，她慢慢开口：“他很重视你，约翰。”  
“我知道。”他做了个深呼吸，脑子里是止不住的回忆，过去与现在交叠，他在落日余晖的柔和光线中看见亚瑟的脸：“我以前有阵子还很讨厌他，因为他有事没事就要损我几句，你也知道的，说什么蘑菇都比我聪明，浣熊都比我能打……还有他总爱拿我找乐子，一遇到行动，都准备好出发了，不是枪不见就是马鞍被人整个卸掉了，猜都不用猜一定是他。在镇上玩也要来找我茬，凡是我搭过话的女人最后总是被他拐走，还不准我多喝，让我早点滚回营地睡觉，真的很烦人……”他一下子说了一堆话，好像这些话不是他想说，而是词句自己接连蹦出来，逼得他只能张开嘴巴。亚瑟的声音，他身上混合着烟草和枪油的气味，笑起来鼻翼上细小的皱纹，源源不断地从房间角落里冒出来，约翰闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，慢慢平静下来：“但他就是这样的，不是吗？他对谁都是这样，表面上很差，其实心里很为人着想，明明很在乎却不肯说。”  
“不是的。”艾比盖尔突然说，对上约翰讶异的目光，她露出一个悲伤的笑容：“他只对你这样。”  
“只是对我？”  
“只是对你。”  
4  
黑水镇没通火车，去哪里都只能坐马车，约翰在硬质座椅上颠了一天，在他觉得自己再在马车上多呆一分钟骨头就会散架的时候，马车终于晃晃悠悠地走进圣丹尼的工业雾霭中。  
他在报纸上看到阿尔伯特·梅森的摄影展介绍，大半幅版面都是在描述这位摄影师如何勇气可嘉，拍摄的照片又是多么珍贵，“纯粹野性的力量”，“为日益工业化的现代社会保留了最后的自然之美”。约翰不懂什么自然之美，他大老远跑到圣丹尼来纯粹是因为这个人的名字出现在亚瑟的日记上。  
阿尔伯特·梅森，他翻来覆去地念这个名字，首字母缩写AM，和亚瑟一样，冥冥中似乎有一种奇妙的联系。摄影展人很多，一进门扑鼻而来一股香水和脂粉的气味，阔太太们举着蕾丝边扇子半遮着脸，站在摄影作品前评头论足，跟照片里凶猛的野兽格格不入。他挤过娇滴滴的女士们，又在一群西装革履的家伙中没头没脑地寒暄半天，终于见到被鸡尾酒杯包围的阿尔伯特。他正在跟一个看起来很有地位的男人聊天，那人搂着他的肩膀，似乎是讲了个笑话，但只有他自己在哈哈大笑。看见约翰目的明确地向自己走来，阿尔伯特明显露出得救了的表情。  
“谢谢你，先生！刚才真是太可怕了。”被约翰拉到一边，阿尔伯特不住地擦着额头上的汗：“有什么我能帮忙的吗，先生？”  
约翰犹豫了一会儿，不知该如何开口，他试探性地问：“我想知道，你或许认识我的一个朋友，亚瑟·摩根？”  
阿尔伯特的表情立刻明亮起来，一扫刚才的紧张，仿佛拿到糖果的孩童：“你是说摩根先生！他还好吗？我好多年没看见他了，每次看到那些照片，狼、鳄鱼还有鸟，我都会想到他，如果不是他帮忙，我可能根本没法活着办展览。”  
“他去世了，很遗憾。”约翰叹了口气，眼见沮丧爬上阿尔伯特的眉梢：“我最近在拜访他日记里提过的人，听起来可能有些怪，但我只是……我猜我只是想要更多地了解他。”  
“我明白的，先生。”阿尔伯特点点头：“我认识他的时间很短，但我知道他是个好人。对了，还没有问你的名字是？”  
约翰想回答，瞥了眼满屋子有头有脸的人，话到嘴边又咽了下去。他顿了顿，违心地说：“吉姆·米尔顿。”  
“哦。”阿尔伯特转了转眼珠：“你是摩根先生的朋友，那你或许也认识约翰·马斯顿？”  
约翰怔住了：“你怎么会知道这个名字？”  
“我最后一次见到摩根先生， 就在圣丹尼。”他眯起眼睛，目光因为陷入回忆变得深邃而迷离：“那时候我已经不打算继续从事摄影了，我在街上遇到他，他问我能不能出城去给一个人照张相。”  
“给约翰·马斯顿拍照吗？”  
“是的。他说不用太正式，只要远远地拍一张，能看清人影就可以了，但那段时间我因为放弃摄影，器材都转卖了。我就和他说，等再过几天，附近有家照相馆的店主是我朋友，我可以向他借一套器材，他当时说好，但后来就没消息了，我再也没见过他。那段时间我一直都很担心，因为几天之后就发生了那件事——圣丹尼银行大劫案，报纸上是这么说的，你知道的吧？可轰动了，死了好多平民，我很怕他就是遇难者之一。”阿尔伯特说着，像想起什么似的：“莫非他就是在那时候……”  
“不，他是病逝的。”约翰摇了摇头，何西阿和蓝尼的脸浮现出来，像凄楚的幽魂。他不知道死在山顶和死在劫案中哪个更体面。亚瑟有和他提过这件事吗？他不知道，零散的线索，隐晦的期待，和我一起出去转转吗，约翰？要不要去圣丹尼？他收到过这样的邀请，但他总是拒绝，我想多陪陪杰克，我有事要做，有时候没什么理由，我很累，亚瑟，我想休息，改天吧。  
屋子里的声音减弱了，变得漂浮而失真，他和阿尔伯特像是处在一个透明的玻璃罩子里。发出声音变得困难，他艰难地说：“他有没有说为什么要这么做？”  
“我不确定，但是……”阿尔伯特面露难色，似乎在被迫吐露一个他不愿提及的秘密：“这话其实不应该由我来说，但我确实觉得，他真的很喜欢那位马斯顿先生。”  
他的心沉了一下，抽痛紧随而来：“他这么说了吗？”  
阿尔伯特摇了摇头，颇为遗憾的表情：“没有，他的话很含蓄，说已经过去这么多年，自己知道不可能了，但还是想留个念想。我还是头一回看见他露出那种表情，很伤感，好像在谈某件无法挽回的事情一样。你刚才提到他的时候，我还以为你就是马斯顿先生呢。虽然现在已经没什么意义了，但我还是想完成他的愿望，要是你有马斯顿先生的消息，麻烦告诉我好吗？”  
“我会的。”他点了点头，背后传来一阵嬉笑，有人在喊阿尔伯特的名字。他仓促地道别，小跑着回到喧嚣的人群里。约翰注视着他立刻被淹没的背影，意识宛若梦游，阿尔伯特的话还在一遍又一遍重复播放。1899年，在河狸洞穴，营火照得每个人脸上都是猩红的肃杀之意，达奇躲在帐篷中，徒留帘布上一个黑暗的剪影。亚瑟才救他回来没多久，坐在方凳上不住地咳嗽。约翰伸手去拍亚瑟日渐消瘦的脊背，听他断断续续地说早点打算，该走就走。  
“可是忠诚呢？”  
亚瑟对他露出一个破碎的笑，他没有开口，但那笑容就像在说，约翰，我该拿你怎么办。他的眼睛因为生病变得通红，嘴唇也是惨淡的紫色。约翰没有说话，只是慢慢拍着他的背给他顺气，他想现在轮到自己去帮助他了。  
5  
1907年的某一天，约翰·马斯顿又一次打开亚瑟的日记。  
皮质封面已经有些硬化，好在内页纸张没有破损，指腹滑过平整的页面，他一页一页翻看着亚瑟人生中短暂的定格。野薄荷、乳草、雪茄兰，画家、摄影师，小教堂、战壕，还有死去的人，亚瑟曾在日记中悼念逝去的伙伴，如今他也成为被悼念的人了。  
日记只从黑水镇开始，约翰的名字出现次数不多。等到他看完全部内容，跳过自己续写的部分，本子还余一半空白，空落落的仿佛是亚瑟来不及书写的人生。他慢慢往后翻，对着空白页面出神，其实他不是要寻找什么，只是想这么做而已。  
他翻到最后一页，看着那幅已经看过无数遍的速写。  
那是他又不是他，是很久以前的约翰，看起来像一个十三四岁的小孩。无法解释亚瑟将这幅画藏在最后一页的理由，绘画的笔触与前头的其他人像没有任何区别。  
约翰盯着曾经的自己，朦胧中思绪回到很久以前，亚瑟教他游泳，他没好好教，其实约翰也没心思学，两人在河里扑腾一番就回到岸边休息。亚瑟被水浸湿的头发贴在额头上，一绺一绺往下滴水，树影间细碎的阳光打在他淡色的头发上，像宝石又像金子。  
约翰看得出神，他不明白自己突如其来的心慌意乱，正如他看不明白亚瑟望着他的表情。他只想靠近一些，再靠近一些，直到他能看清亚瑟白皙面颊上隐隐冒出头的胡渣和湖蓝眼睛里跳动的不明情绪，但亚瑟笑着抓了把土扔过来，飞扬的沙尘迷住眼睛，于是他又变回平日里那个倔强不服输，爱和亚瑟吵闹的约翰。其实后来他想告诉亚瑟自己没有生气的，只是亚瑟没再提起，他也就算了。  
他合上日记，午间的阳光把封皮照得很暖。艾比盖尔刚做好饭，大叔早就晃晃悠悠循着香味走来，杰克端着盘子喊爸爸吃饭了。  
他笑着答应一声，眼眶突然红了。


End file.
